Smokin' Oken
by Anidori-Kiladra
Summary: When Oliver becomes Miley's, or rather Hannah's, boyfriend, will the fame go to his head? Takes place after the episode where Oliver finds out that Miley is Hannah.
1. The Kiss

Smokin' Oken

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana. I wish I owned Mitchel Musso, because he is a surprisingly good-looking 14-year-old, only now I am scaring myself with my liking of younger guys, and I'll just stop.

A/N: Just an idea that sprung into my head after watching this episode for like the EIGHTH time. Wow, I so have no life. Anyway, I think it's probably cliché and overdone, but I like it. Takes off from the episode where Oliver likes Hannah.

"The girl you thought you loved is standing right in front of you, and let's face it, you don't love her."

"You know, I think you're right. Well, that's two years of my life I'll never get back."

"So, are we going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Oliver opened his arms to me and I went gratefully into them. I was so glad we were still friends and nothing had changed between us. But what was that small insistent feeling? The one that make me ask: "Anything?"

"Well," he started, and my heart leaped with a hope I couldn't name.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"It's just that…"

"What?" I knew I wasn't sounding very intelligent, but it was hard to think, still being pressed up against Oliver's chest.

"This," he said, and kissed me.

I was too shocked to pull away. That's what I told myself anyway. But shock didn't explain why I was kissing him back.

We finally pulled away and stepped out of our embrace. Oliver grinned ruefully at me.

"Miley, you were wrong before. The girl I thought I loved is standing right in front of me and I do love her after all."

I could feel a ridiculous grin spreading across my face. "I love you too," I mumbled.

We smiled at each other, and then Oliver sighed. "Then, I guess the question is: how are we going to tell Lily?"


	2. Telling Lily

Smokin' Oken

Chapter 2: Telling Lily

Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own Hannah Montana, or Mitchel Musso, to my great disappointment.

A/N: I got a surprising amount of requests to continue this story, so being the pushover that I am, I am bowing to their wishes. It will not be a very long story, just so you know; probably not more than 5 chapters.

Oliver and I walked back from the beach not holding hands. But about halfway there, Oliver started playing the thumb-rubbing game, which quickly progressed into the finger-brushing game, which in turn progressed into us quickly diving behind a tree to have a quick, yet deep, kiss.

"You know," I told him when we were done behind the tree, "This relationship is not going to be all about the physical aspect of things."

"Of course not," he answered, "I respect you far too much for that."

I was touched by his mature-beyond-his-fourteen-years attitude, that is, I was touched before I noticed him giggling behind his hand. I smacked the side of his head.

"I'm serious, you moron," I said, "I really, um, I really like you." I blushed as I said it, wondering at how hard it was to say those four simple words.

"Miley, seriously," he said, finally taking my hand and swinging me around to face him. "I really like you too, and I really do respect you."

"Good," I replied, thinking _thank goodness our first awkward talk about our feelings as a couple is over_. Couple. It sounded so weird, thinking about me and Oliver as a couple. He'd been just my best friend up until like fifteen minutes ago, and now we were kissing behind trees.

As soon as we came within sight of Rico's, we immediately dropped hands. Although we hadn't discussed it, I got the feeling neither of us wanted other people to know about us just yet.

This included Lily, who popped over as soon as she saw us appear on the path leading from the beach.

"Hey, guys," she said, "Everything okay?"

Oliver and I shared a look, and then I replied, "Yes, everything's fine. Lily, I've got to talk to you." Reluctant as I might be to share my newly gained secret, she was my best friend, and we'd even sworn an oath to always tell each other the truth. So I really had no choice.

I led her away from Oliver, who ambled over and began talking to the guys gathered around playing basketball.

"Lily, you know how I said that I only loved Oliver like a brother or a pet fish?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, um, I was wrong. When I was talking to him today, we both felt something, and we um, well, we like each other." I cringed, waiting for her reaction, not really sure what to expect.

Lily's reaction surprised me more than anything else that day had, which is saying a lot, considering all that had happened.

"I knew it!" she cried, jumping up and down, and causing half of the boys playing basketball, including Oliver, who gave me a worried look, to glance over at us. "I knew you liked each other!"

"What? How could you possibly know? I didn't even know until today. And keep your voice down, Lily; you're attracting attention."

"I hang out with the two of you every day, hello," she said, rolling her eyes at me, but thankfully lowering her voice. "There are some things that can't escape even my notice."

"So, what do you think?" I asked then.

"About you and Oliver?"

"No, about the weather. Yes, about me and Oliver. What have we been talking about for the last five minutes?"

"I'd say you get the Lily stamp of approval. Just as long as you don't give each other cute little nicknames, in which case I may have to throw up."

"Me too," I said, and then Lily and I walked over to join Oliver.


	3. The Kiss Remixed

Smokin' Oken

Chapter 3: The Kiss (Remixed)

Disclaimer: Sadly, Hannah Montana belongs to Disney, and Mitchel Musso (who is 15, not 14, much to my delight) belongs to himself.

"So, what are you going to tell your dad, Miley?" Lily asked me as we walked to my house.

"I dunno if I should tell him," I said, biting my lip. "I mean, he's always liked Oliver, but you know, to him I'm still his baby girl. Plus he's really worried about my concert tonight."

"Why tonight's concert in particular?" Oliver asked.

"I don't really know. I think it's just the press that has him all uptight. I guess there aren't as many other events happening tonight, so the Hannah Montana concert will get full coverage."

"Scary," Lily said, her eyes going wide. "Do you think we'll get mobbed?"

"Honestly, Lily." I rolled my eyes at her. "Of course not."

"Are you coming, Oliver?" Lily turned to him.

"Yeah; wouldn't miss it."

"I'll even get you a backstage pass," I told him, waggling my eyebrows.

By this time, we had reached my house, and Oliver and I were careful to keep a respectable distance from each other as we went through the door.

My dad was at the kitchen counter, making milkshakes.

"Hey there, Miles, I left your outfit for tonight on your bed," he said. "Sorry, Oliver, but she's got to go get ready now. We'll see you at the concert, all right?"

Oliver nodded and went back out through the door. Lily and I hurried upstairs to my room.

The outfit I was going to wear tonight was one of my favorites. The light blue top had floaty sleeves and hugged what few curves I had snugly, without cutting off my air supply. The jeans and silver sneakers would make me feel comfortable and casual, while still somewhat dressy. I hurried to dress and put on my wig while Lily brought out her bag and began to don her Lola disguise. We hurried into the limo and soon arrived.

My dad was right. There were loads more reporters than I could ever remember being at one of my concerts before. I ignored their screams of "Hannah! Hannah!" and their hurried questions as my dad bustled us into the building.

Maybe it was just my newfound euphoria over Oliver, but that night's concert seemed to go exceptionally well.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I yelled, blowing kisses as I went behind the curtain, the crowd now a dull roar in my ears. Oliver was waiting for me backstage.

He pulled me into a tight hug. "Miley, you were awesome!" he whispered. He began to nuzzle my nose.

"Not here," I told him, grabbing him by the hand and leading him down the hallway toward my dressing room. "People will see."

We reached my dressing room, and I kicked the door shut behind us. However, I was in such a hurry that I didn't make sure it was latched properly. Just as Oliver's lips covered my own, the door slammed open, revealing half a dozen reporters, all carrying cameras and looking happily scandalized.


	4. On the Other Side

Smokin' Oken

Chapter 4: On the Other Side

Disclaimer: I think you all get the gist of it by now. Clearly, I'm only writing this in an effort to vicariously be with Oliver through Miley. Happy now?

A/N: And I keep forgetting to thank all my lovely and awesome reviewers: LuvCodeyLinley, Lennie1984, Tati, iheartdisney128, SmartGurl3.14, sam91, sandylover, MitchelMussoIsHot, olivermileylilyfreak, CodyLinleyFan4eva, and danielle. Thank you guys so much for all your positive comments on my story and for encouraging me to continue it. You guys are the best!

Oliver and I broke apart quickly, but it was too late.

HANNAH MONTANA'S NEW BOYFRIEND! screamed the headlines in the next morning's paper, along with a picture of Oliver and I-I mean Oliver and _Hannah_- kissing, the same picture that suddenly seemed to be gracing the front cover of every tabloid in the checkout line at the grocery store. Believe me, I checked.

"I don't see why you couldn't have told me yourself, Mile," my dad said as he picked apples off the pyramid. "Hmm, Granny Smith or Red Delicious?" he mused, holding them both up for me to see.

"Red Delicious. Granny Smiths are way too sour," I answered promptly, hoping he had been sufficiently sidetracked from the topic of me and Oliver.

No such luck. As he was twirling the top of the bag and weighing the apples, my dad said, "So, about you and Oliver, Miles; how long has that been going on?"

"Just since yesterday, Dad. I promise."

"You know this could be a problem, right? The press starts hounding Oliver now, and sooner or later it links him to you, and then eventually sees the strange resemblance between you and Hannah Montana, and pffft, there goes our cover."

"I know," I said. "I'll just have to stay away from him in public. While I'm Miley, anyway."

"Easier said than done. I know how it is with you teenage couples. "

"Dad!" I groaned.

He was right about the press though. They were all waiting outside the school the next day, flashbulbs going off and microphones in hand, ready to do battle.

"Mr. Oken, when did you and Ms. Montana begin seeing each other?"

"What do you think the future holds for the two of you? Marriage? Children?" Oliver choked on that one, I could tell from across the street where I stood beside the car, waiting an appropriate amount of time before entering the school myself.

Once he finally made it through the hordes and entered the school, I followed him, at a safe distance of course.

"So, how do you like seeing the other side of fame, old buddy?" I asked him.

"Actually, it's pretty cool, once we got past all the questions about, um, marriage and stuff." He actually blushed at this. I giggled.

"Don't worry, Oliver, I'm sure Hannah Montana isn't going to think about marriage for at least a few more years."

"That's good. But yeah, I think I'm going to like being famous."

"Okay, Oliver."

At this point, Lily appeared and wanted to know all about everything all over again, even though I'd explained it to her on the phone yesterday. And throughout it all, I tried to shake off the weird feeling I got when Oliver said he like being famous. But I just couldn't.

A/N: Well, here's the next installment. I don't like it as much as the previous chapters, but it is mainly just setting the scene for what will happen next. I've done some rethinking, and decided that I can't do this story in just five chapters, but maybe six or seven. So, remember to review. Let's see, if I get five reviews before tomorrow, I promise to post another chapter then. There's a bit of bribe for you. Till then…


	5. The One, the Only, Smokin' Oken

Smokin' Oken

Chapter 5: The One, the Only, Smokin' Oken

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Hannah Montana. Yeah, yeah, whatever.

A/N: Thanks again for the lovely reviews.

"So, when's your next concert, Hannah?" Oliver asked me later when we were over at my house, allegedly doing homework together.

"Friday. You know my dad won't book them on a school night unless it's a really special occasion."

"I want to come," Oliver said.

"We already got you and Lily tickets, silly. We always do."

"No, I mean I want to ride with you in the limo, and, I dunno," he shuffled his feet, banging one into the table leg and causing the dishes on the table to rattle, "I thought I could escort you sorta, as your boyfriend." He said this last sentence very quickly and indistinctly.

I smiled down at my lap. "Yeah, I guess so," I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Friday could not come soon enough. Since I was forbidden by my father to date Oliver as Miley, because it would blow our cover, we couldn't even hold hands in the hallways, and I couldn't wait until we could act like a couple again. It would be almost like a first date.

I flew home and up to my room as soon as school was over. Even though I knew the concert didn't start for over four hours, I wanted to look my best.

Unlike usual, I was wearing a dress to the concert tonight. It was dark green, and silky, and came to just above my knees. Underneath, I had black lace tights and black heels. I thought I looked like Jackson after one of his run-ins with Rico, but my dad assured me I didn't.

Oliver arrived at my house promptly at seven, wearing- I rolled my eyes-a suit.

"Honestly, Oliver. It's a pop rock concert, not a black tie affair."

"It's a black tie affair to me," he whispered in my ear, making shivers go up and down my spine. It was amazing that he could make me feel that way, considering that only a little more than a week ago, he was just Oliver, old buddy, old pal.

I could hear the roar of the crowd about two blocks before we got to the concert. I couldn't remember it ever being so loud before.

When the limo pulled up to the curb, Oliver stepped out first, but he did not offer me a hand to help me disembark gracefully. Oh no, he just walked into the crowd. Actually, sauntered would be a more appropriate description.

"Don't worry," he said, addressing everyone gathered outside, and I swear I saw him brush off his shoulder. "Smokin' Oken has arrived."

"Smokin' Oken, my foot," I grumbled as I got inelegantly out of the car.

"You better go get him, Miley," my dad said, appearing behind me, "Before he makes too big a fool of himself."

I fought my way through the crowd of screaming girls who didn't even seem to notice my presence among them. I finally caught up to Oliver at the top of the steps. I grabbed his arm, but he shook me off and stepped forward.

"Thank you, ladies; thank you!" he shouted, raising one hand. "Now you can all tell your grandchildren that you saw Smokin' Oken!"

As I finally dragged Oliver inside, I could hear the increased shrieks of the crowd until the door slammed shut.

A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update this time. I should have the next (and last) chapter up sometime this week. Oh, and Merry Christmas. Peace on Earth, good will toward men and all that jazz.


	6. There and Back Again: A Popstar's Tale

Smokin' Oken

Disclaimer: Much as I might wish it to be different, Disney Channel owns Hannah Montana, and I do not.

A/N: Thanks again to all my splendiferous reviewers. I would write all your names out here, but really I'm far too lazy, so you can just pretend, okay? Oh, and this chapter, and the whole story really, is dedicated to Nessa, because she watches Disney Channel with me, and doesn't make fun of me…much. And so without further ado, I present you with:

Chapter 6: There and Back Again: A Popstar's Tale

I couldn't concentrate on singing that night. I was distracted by all the girls in the audience craning their necks to look into the wings, no doubt hoping "Smokin' Oken" would make another appearance.

I knew I was pouting on the way home. The possibly human life form sitting beside me however was doing what could only be politely called gushing. I mostly tuned him out. But I was brought out of my reverie when I realized that the car was silent around me.

"Miley." It sounded as though he'd already said my name a few times.

I sighed. "What, Oliver?"

"I asked if you were okay. You look a little weird."

I blew my Hannah hair out of my eyes. "I'll talk to you at my house, okay, Oliver?"

"Okay." He tried to hold my hand, but I let it lie limp and unresponsive in his.

When we got back to the house, Oliver and I walked side by side in silence. I made sure to keep at least a foot of distance between us at all times. Hopefully, it would penetrate his thick skull that I was mad at him.

I flopped down on my bed, taking off my wig and scratching my head. Oliver sat down beside me.

"Hey," he said, biting his lip. He looked so cute and sounded so hesitant that I felt some of my anger drain away despite the fact that I'd sworn to stay mad at him until I died. Or until I killed him. "What's wrong, Miley?"

I sat up, my arms clasped about my knees. "I dunno."

I found myself at a total loss to describe how I was feeling. "It's just that, well, I'm Hannah Montana."

"I know," he said warily, shaking his hair out of his eyes. I felt a little bit more of my anger disappear.

"And, well, nobody even knew who you were until a couple of days ago and now all of a sudden you're Smokin' Oken, and girls are screaming over you, and, and…" I knew I was babbling. Oliver stopped me by gently putting his hand over mine.

He looked at me in wonder. "You're jealous."

"I am not!" I said adamantly, then realized that he was right. "Well, yes, I guess I'm a little jealous that you're suddenly even more famous than me and have even more potential stalkers." He grinned at that, but I pressed on. "But it's more than that. When you were out there in front of the crowd, you were different."

Now it was my turn to bite my lip. "You weren't my Oliver anymore." And I felt the first big tears start to slide down my cheeks.

"Oh, Miley." Oliver drew me into his arms and rested his chin on my hair. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I just got…carried away. A lot."

I just sniffled, and tucked myself closer to his chest. After a few minutes of listening to his heart beating, I said, "You know, Oliver, I'm sorry I have to be the one to break this to you, but Hannah thinks it's best if you don't see each other anymore."

He bent his head to look at me and I grinned impishly up at him.

"And what about you, Miley?" he asked. "How do you feel about a relationship?"

"Boy, you bounce back fast," I said teasingly, but immediately became more serious when I saw the gentle, probing expression on his face. "Of course, Oliver," I answered softly.

"Good," he said. "Because you matter more to me than Hannah Montana ever did."

Then his lips covered mine, and the kiss was sweet and tender.

"I love you, Oliver," I said when we broke apart.

"I love you too."

xxx

Everyone stared as Oliver and I walked down the hallway hand in hand. Whispers followed us.

"Rebound."

"Poor Miley; she'll never measure up to Hannah."

And even, "She's so lucky, dating Smokin' Oken." I had to stifle a giggle.

"Wow, Oliver," said Lily, popping up next to us. "Isn't our Miley too boring for you after dating_ the_ Hannah Montana?"

"Naw," he said, reaching up to brush my hair off my face before interlacing his fingers with mine again. "She's just perfect."

"And you're smokin', Oken," I replied.

And with that he pulled me in for another one of his sweet kisses, as Lily hid her eyes in mock disgust.

The End

Hope y'all liked it, and remember to review!


End file.
